1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a speaker module of a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a structure for mounting a speaker in a casing frame of a portable terminal to carry out the same or further function and to contribute to slimness of the terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, advances in various electronic industries have lead to the advent of various portable electronic devices. Among the various portable electronic devices, portable terminals are now ubiquitous.
The portable terminal provides diverse functions in addition to the basic telephone function to satisfy demands of a user. The portable terminal is still under development to accommodate the various additional functions and to reduce the size of the terminal with an emphasis of achieving a slim design.
In the portable terminal, a speaker module is an indispensable part used as a receiver in the telephone service and also as a ringtone speaker and a speakerphone. When the speaker module is mounted in a casing frame of the terminal, efforts are exerted to minimize the amount of space it occupies while carrying out the same or further functions.
Typically, the speaker module operates by an interaction between a magnet fixed in a housing including a receiving part and a diaphragm including a voice coil installed at a certain interval from the magnetic. When a driving signal is applied to the voice coil, the coil moves up or down according to the direction of the magnetic line of the magnet and the magnitude and the direction of the electromagnetic line of the voice coil. At this time, the diaphragm vibrates. That is, as the vibration of the diaphragm is repeated to produce a sound pressure, the speaker module outputs the sound in an Audio Frequency (AF) band.
FIG. 1 illustrates a perspective view of a conventional portable terminal 10. The portable terminal 10 includes a main body 20 having a key pad 21 and a microphone 22, a folder 30 having a liquid crystal display 32 for displaying images and a speaker module (not shown) disposed under a speaker hole 34, and a hinge device 40 for opening and closing the folder 30 from and to the main body 20.
The speaker module is implemented to emit voice and sound out through the speaker hole 34.
However, the speaker mounting structure, which is fixed or supported by the terminal casing frame including the speaker hole, requires the installation space to be as wide as the casing frame is thick. This installation space makes it hard to achieve satisfactory speaker performance and is a limitation on the slimness of the portable terminal.